


To the Bar!!

by Jamiejamesd



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bar, Cute, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff, I should stop taging, I think third POV, M/M, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Phichit taking pictures, Saying no, Stripping, Victor to the rescue!, Wanting sex, Yuuri stripping, help me, just read please, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamiejamesd/pseuds/Jamiejamesd
Summary: Phichit brings Yuri to a bar, and he gets drunk! Well we all know what happens when he gets drunk. Viktor to the rescue!!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellie my darling](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ellie+my+darling).



> Ok! I had lost of fun writing this!! I really hope this isn't OOC. But like it was fun. Hope you enjoy! Please leave a comment about how you thought I did, even if you think I suck and should never write again! It all helps!! And on to the story.......

Everyone knew that when Yuri was drunk that it got bad. He would do the craziest things that he would never do sober, like strip, or pole dance, or even hump his idol and ask him to be his coach. So after a very long night Phichit takes him to a bar, knowing full well how Yuri handles his alcohol. But Yuri drinks and drinks and drinks until he can barely think. Soon he is on top on the counter and taking off his clothes while Phichit takes pictures. Soon Yuri has his phone out and dialing. He sits down on the counter and swings his legs.  
“Viktor!” Yuri laughs when he picks up.  
“Yuri? Are you drunk?” Viktor asks. Yuri giggles.  
“Maaaybe!” Yuri says. He quickly jumps off the counter and starts to twirl around the bar.  
“Yuri, do you need me to come get you?” Viktor asks.  
“No!! I'm having soooo much fun Viktor. Plus Phichit is here with me!” Yuri laughs.  
“That does not make me feel any better. Where are you?” Viktor asks. He knows how Yuri is drunk and he doesn’t want him to do anything he’ll regret.  
“At the bar! Uhh I thinks it starts with an A. We went here last week, remember?” Yuri asks.  
“Yeah I do, ok I'm coming. Don’t leave.” Viktor instructs.  
“I would like to see you come.” Yuri sighs. Phichit burst into laughter in the background.  
“Just stay put Yuri!” Viktor says, though he is smiling. After 15 minutes Viktor finally shows up. When he walks in he notices Yuri instantly. He is now almost completely naked and laying on the counter. Viktor walks over to him and leans over his face, his hair tickling Yuri’s nose.  
“Hi Viktor!! It’s so nice to see you. Do you want to have sex? I do. Your hot.” Yuri laughs.  
“Yes I do, but not until you're sober and you make that decision. Also I know, and so are you. Let’s get you home.” Viktor says. He pulls Yuri up and pulls him to his feet.  
“Let's do it! I want to!” Yuri whines. Viktor rolls his eyes and pulls Yuri towards the door.  
“No. Not until you're sober. If you still want to tomorrow then we will, but right now you need to get home and go to bed.” He says. Honestly he would love to, but he couldn't do that to Yuri, not when he wouldn't remember it.  
Once they get back to his apartment Yuri quickly climbs into Viktor's bed. Viktor shrugs and climbs in after him. Once he thinks Yuri is asleep he turns over. Yuri is not asleep though. They stare at each other for a long time.  
“I love you.” Yuri says quietly. Viktor stares at him with wide eyes.  
“I love you too Yuri. Please though, for me, say that when you are sober.” Viktor pleads. Yuri smiles and nods his head. He closes his eyes and scoots closer to Viktor and snuggles against him. Slowly he falls asleep.  
The next morning Yuri wakes up with the worst headache. He looks up and sees Viktor smiling at him.  
“Good morning Yuri. So, do you remember anything?” Viktor asks cheerfully.  
“Do we need to get out of bed for any reason today?” Yuri asks rubbing his head.  
“Not if we don’t want to, why?” He responds. Maybe he does remember. Excitement blooms in his chest.  
“Good, I love you.” Yuri says. He closes his eyes and turns over curling into a ball to go back to sleep. Viktor snuggles up against his smaller body.  
“And I love you.” He responds. They spend the whole day in bed enjoying each other's company, not worrying about what is to come.


End file.
